Sasuke X Rikku
by Aerisuke
Summary: This is the story of Rikku and Sasuke Uchiha. It's based on the story Romeo X Juliet but similar. R&R Please.
1. Prologue

Sasuke X Rikku Prologue -----------------------

This is the story of Rikku and Sasuke Uchiha. It's based on the story Romeo X Juliet but similar.

Long ago, in a land called Animeville, there was a great war between the Uchiha Clan and Al-Bhed Clan. But, at that very same moment, 2 babies were born. One,  
a girl named Rikku. Cid, her father and unamed mother were so happy to have a child. 2 years later, the mother became pregnant again with a baby boy named Brother. Soon, after he was born, Rikku and Brother's mother died of childbirth. It was then decided by Cid to have Rikku marry Itachi, one of the family members of the Uchiha Clan. Cid then remarried again with a Queen named Ashe. The Al-Bhed family was then proved royalty. Ashe soon became Queen of Animeville with Cid as her king, Rikku as a princess, and Brother as a prince. The 2nd baby was a boy named Sasuke Uchiha. 7 years later, at the age of 7, his family was killed by his own older brother Itachi under Animeville's orders since they were enemies with the Al-Bhed Clan. The night that Itachi left the Uchiha neighboorhood, he was then sent to live with Rikku and her family. He then ended up sleeping with Rikku since they were betrothed. Meanwhile, Tsunade had sent Sasuke to live with his squad called Squad 7. He had a sensei named Kakashi Hatake and 2 teamates: A boy named Naruto Uzumaki, and a girl who was one of Sasuke's best friends. Naruto was also one of Sasuke's best friends. Tsunade not only sent Sasuke to live with Squad 7, but she also sent a new teamate in Squad 7 named Aerith Gainsborough who was to marry Sasuke when he grew up. Aerith ended up sleeping with Sasuke just like Itachi ended up sleeping with Rikku. It was then that Rikku and Sasuke never met. Until now. Our story begins with a 12-year-old Sasuke and 17-year-old Rikku. 


	2. Chapter 1

Sasuke X Rikku Chapter 1 The Lovers Meet

It was morning. Rikku had woken up. Rikku then yawned and rubbed her eyes. She then opened the window. "Such a beautiful day." Rikku said to herself smiling.  
On Rikku's side of the family ever since her mother died, Rikku had a secret identity: A boy named Tidus who her cousin Yuna, and friend Tifa. The reason why Rikku would disguise herself as Tidus is because her father told her the story of the day that she and Sasuke were born and the war was going on. Rikku had always dreamed of meeting Sasuke while Sasuke had always dreamed of meeting Rikku. But that's not why. It is because the Al-Bhed Clan and Uchiha Clan were rivals. Unlike Rikku who had a father and stepmother, Sasuke had no parents since the age of 7. Since then, Sasuke has been living with Squad 7 for 5 years. Rikku then put on her black cloak that she would carry around with her wherever she went to avoid being caught by the Uchiha Clan. Otherwise, she would go to jail and be hanged. You see, the Uchiha Clan has been looking for her since she is a princess while Sasuke would soon be crowned one one of the kings of Animeville. That's why by day, she would turn into Rikku. But by night, she would transform into Tidus. Yuna had been living with Rikku as both a nursemaid, and cousin. Rikku then used a rope and climbed down her bedroom window. She then ran into the forest. Meanwhile, Sasuke was exploring the forest when he heard Rikku sing her theme. "La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la." Rikku sang. "What was that noise" Sasuke asked to himself. He then found Rikku sitting on top of a tree trunk. "What a pretty song." he said. Rikku then stood up. "Thanks. My mother taught it... to... me..." Rikku said as she looked at Sasuke. She then put her hood down. "Whoa." Rikku said shocked as Sasuke smiled. "You must be Sasuke." Rikku said pointing to Sasuke. "You must be Rikku." Sasuke said pointing to Rikku. "Hey! You're the baby that was born on the day of the Al-Bhed and Uchiha War!" Rikku and Sasuke both said. They then started laughing. They then stopped laughing. "Anyway, what are you doing here Rikku"  
Sasuke asked. "That's what I should be asking you... Sasuke!" Rikku said. They then started laughing again. "I was out here singing my song that my mother taught to me." Rikku said. "Well, Rikku, it was the most beautiful song I have ever heard." Sasuke said smiling. "Um... thank you... Sasuke." Rikku said blushing but smiling. "Hey! Why are you blushing" Sasuke asked. "Well, it's because I'm a little embarrassed to sing in front of someone I don't know yet." Rikku said turning around, her face red. "Aw! Come on! I'm not a stranger!" Sasuke said as Rikku turned around. "I won't hurt you." Sasuke said calmly putting his right hand on Rikku's left shoulder. "Promise" Rikku asked smiling. "Promise!" Sasuke said giving her a big huge grin. Rikku and Sasuke talked all day until it was 6:00 P.M. at night. "Well, I have to go." Rikku said as she kissed Sasuke's left cheek. "Goodbye!" Rikku said waving and running back home. Sasuke then went home to his house. He lived in his childhood home with Aerith, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura. Aerith and Kakashi were out shopping for things for the wedding. The wedding would be in 2 weeks while Rikku's wedding would be in 2 weeks after Sasuke's wedding with Aerith. Naruto and Sakura were sitting in the living outside waiting for Sasuke. "Hi Sasuke!" Sakura said. "You're late Sasuke. Where have you been man" Naruto asked as Naruto and Sasuke did their secret handshake.  
"Sorry. I was with someone." "Was it a girl Huh" Sakura asked as she smiled at Sasuke awaiting his answer. "Yes it was." Sasuke said as he walked inside along with Naruto, and Sakura. "What's her name Hmm" Naruto asked as he smiled at Sasuke awaiting Sasuke's answer: "Rikku." Naruto and Sakura were both in shock.  
"Sasuke! Is she the daughter of the Al-Bhed Clan's leader named Cid" Naruto asked suprised. "Yes. She is. She told me herself. She only told me that she was the daughter of Cid and her life but nothing else other than that." Sasuke said. "Did she tell you that she was also betrothed" Naruto asked. Sakura then punched his forehead. "Ow! Sakura!" "Wait. She's betrothed To whom" "Your older brother Itachi Uchiha." Kakashi said as he and Aerith appeared right behind Sasuke. Sasuke then started to remember the day that Itachi killed the Uchiha Clan. He then remembered his words: "If you wish to kill me one day... Foster your hatred and despise me... Survive in an unsightly manner as this... By all means... Flee... Cling to your wretched life..." Sasuke then fainted. "Sasuke!"  
Naruto said as he caught Sasuke. Kakashi then said, "Put him on the couch! Now!" "Y-Yes!" Sakura said as she and Naruto put him on the couch. When Sasuke was sleeping, he dreamed about Itachi. He had the same dream about him every night. Itachi was using his Mangekyo Sharingan on Sasuke. After that, he used Tsukoyomi.  
Sasuke then woke up screaming. "Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke screamed. Aerith, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura woke up to Sasuke's scream. "Stay here!  
I'll be right back!" Aerith said to the others as she ran to Sasuke's side. "Sasuke! Sasuke! Are you okay!" Aerith asked panicking. "Yeah. I'm fine. It was another nightmare." Sasuke said as he started to cry. Aerith then hugged him. "Shh. I'm here now. It's okay. Everything is going to be okay. Go back to sleep."  
Aerith said comforting him. She was about to leave but Sasuke stopped her. "Wait! Let's go to bed." Aerith then nodded her head as she and Sasuke headed off to bed. As Sasuke dreamed, he thought of Rikku. Meanwhile, Tidus was at the theatre with Cloud, Konohamaru, Tifa, and Yuna. Tifa and Yuna were both madly in love with Tidus. They were rehearsing a scene from William Shakespeare's play "Romeo X Juliet" Tidus was Romeo while Tifa was Juliet and Yuna was Rosaline.  
"Romeo! Romeo! Oh Romeo! Where for art thou Romeo" Tifa said. "But soft! What light through yonder window breaks It is the east and Juliet is the sun." Tidus said. Tifa and Yuna had become rivals since Rikku first disguised herself as Tidus. "Cut!" Cloud shouted. "That was great. That was really really great." Tidus then jumped off the stage. Yuna was more madly in love with him than Tifa because Yuna sleeps in the Al-Bhed house every night. Tidus then asked, "Well how did I do Yuna" Yuna then clapped her hands once. "Oh Tidus! You did great!" Yuna then kissed him.

NEXT TIME: THE KIDNAPPING! 


	3. Chapter 2

Sasuke X Rikku Chapter 2 The Kidnapping

(NOTE: When it's on Rikku's or Tidus' side of the story, I'll only have one paragraph. But when it's Sasuke's side of the story, I'll have one more paragraph.  
But when it's both their sides, I'll have one whole paragraph."

Later that night, Tidus was sitting on a chair with a mirror right next to Rikku's bed with Itachi. Tidus then stared into the mirror. "Sasuke. For some reason,  
I can't stop thinking about him as Rikku." Tidus said to himself. An image of Sasuke smiling appeared on Rikku-Tidus's mind. "If I tell him my secret identity as Rikku, he's going to hate me when I tell him about Tidus my secret identity." Tidus said to himself. He started to grow sad. An image of Sasuke's angry face appeared on Rikku-Tidus' mind. Tidus then decided to go for a walk. "Yuna" Tidus said as he went over to Yuna. "Yes Tidus" Yuna answered. "I'm going for a walk."  
Tidus said as he grabbed his cloak. "But Tidus! These streets can be dangerous at night." Yuna said frightened. "No. They're pretty well lit. I'll be OK." Tidus said as he looked at the full-moon thinking of Sasuke. "Sasuke." Tidus said to himself. "Um Tidus" Yuna said as she noticed that Tidus was still looking at the full-moon and still thinking of Sasuke. "Thank you Yuna. Really. But I kind of would like to be on my own tonight." Tidus said turning around looking at Yuna.  
"Okay. Just don't be late. Promise me that you will come home at 12:00 A.M." Yuna said. "Promise!" Tidus said with a grin. "Bye!" Tidus said as he opened the door and ran. "Be safe Tidus." Yuna said in her head.

Meanwhile, at Tsunade's office, Tsunade was giving Squad 7 a mission to go and kidnap Rikku. Of course inside, Sasuke was sad. But he played along. "Okay! I will be giving you a mission to kidnap Princess Rikku." Tsunade said proudly. By the way, after Aerith and Sasuke marry, Sasuke would be crowned one of the kings of Animeville. "Now go!" Tsunade said pointing her finger to the door. "Yes Mam!" Kakashi said as he and Aerith, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke headed out the door. Aerith, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi then ran to go and find Rikku. "Rikku. Where are you" Sasuke said to himself.

Meanwhile, Tidus sat behind a pillar next to a brick wall with his cloak on. Tidus then noticed that Aerith, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were running towards him. "Crap! It's Sasuke! If I tell him that I'm Rikku, he's going to hate me. I know! I'll pretend that I don't know Rikku. Yeah! That will make them pay! That will make them all pay!" Tidus said to himself. Tidus then watched as Aerith, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke split up. Sasuke then stopped as he saw Tidus. "Oh. Excuse me sir... but have you seen a girl with blonde hair, green eyes, green shorts, a yellow bra, and a blue headband" Sasuke asked. "I'm sorry sir. But I have not seen her. But I will keep my eye out for her." Tidus answered. "Great. Thank you." Sasuke said smiling. "By the way, I'm Sasuke Uchiha."  
Sasuke said holding out his hand as he grabbed Tidus's hand and Tidus stood up. "I'm Tidus." Tidus said. Sasuke and Tidus then shook hands. "So Tidus, why are you alone" Sasuke asked concerned as he and Tidus started walking. "I was uh..." Sasuke then waited for Tidus' answer. "Uh..." Sasuke then asked "Well" "I was uh... just taking a walk." Tidus said. "I see." Sasuke said. Sasuke and Tidus then stopped at the Celsius. "Sasuke Where are we going" Tidus asked worried.  
"You'll see." Sasuke said smiling. Sasuke and Tidus then headed inside the Celsius. "Wow." Tidus said amazed. "I know. Isn't it great" Sasuke asked. "It's so beautiful. "Like you." Sasuke muttered. "Pardon" "I mean like a girl I once knew." Sasuke said blushing. Tidus then started to laugh. "What's so funny" Sasuke asked laughing. "You're blushing." Tidus said. "Yes... I am." Sasuke said laughing. Sasuke and Tidus then both started to laugh. They then stopped. "So, Sasuke.  
what's her name" Tidus asked. Sasuke then turned around. Sasuke then played with his two 2nd fingers blushing. "Rikku." he replied. "I see." Tidus said turning around. "Do you know her" Sasuke asked turning around. "No. I don't. Sorry." Tidus said turning around to face Sasuke. "Anyway, let me show you to your room."  
Sasuke and Tidus then headed inside the cabin of the Celsius. Sasuke and Tidus then lead to an upstairs bed. "This is your bed." Sasuke said holding out his hand. "Thank you." Tidus said as he layed down on the bed. "Over there on the 2nd bed is where my friends Naruto Uzumaki and his fiance who is also one of my friends Sakura Haruno sleep. The next bed is where my sensei Kakashi Hatake sleeps. and the bed across on top of the bar where the stairs are is where my fiance Aerith and I sleep." Sasuke said. "Do you love her" Tidus asked. "What" Sasuke asked. "Do you love her" Tidus asked again. "No. No I don't." Sasuke said turning his head towards the floor. "Who do you love" Tidus asked. "Rikku. I don't know why but I think I'm falling in love with her." Sasuke said as his head was still down and towards the floor playing with his 2nd fingers. Tidus was shocked. "What He's in love with Rikku" Tidus asked to himself. "Yes. I am." Sasuke replied turning his head towards Tidus. Sasuke and Tidus then talked about themselves until 12:00 A.M. at night. "Well, goodnight Tidus." Sasuke said as he started tk go downstairs. "Goodnight... Sasuke." Tidus said to himself. He then went to sleep. He dreamed about Sasuke as Rikku while Sasuke dreamed about Rikku. The next morning, Rikku woke up. Rikku then yawned and stretched. Sasuke had woken up. Sasuke then walked up stairs to the cabin. "Good morning Ti..." Sasuke said as Rikku turned around. "Rikku!" Sasuke then ran to hug Rikku. "Sasuke!" Rikku said as she was hugging Sasuke. "Rikku... I... I have missed you so much! Where have you been" Sasuke asked shocked and crying with happy tears. Rikku also cried with happy tears. After that, Rikku told Sasuke about her secret identity. "So.  
all this time... I've been with you" Sasuke asked. "Yes! But Sasuke... promise that you won't tell! Promise!" Rikku said. "Promise!" Sasuke said with a big huge grin. "I know! Maybe when you're with the others and me, transform into Tidus. But when the 2 of us are alone, transform into Rikku. OK" Sasuke said. "Okay."  
Rikku said. Sasuke then smiled. Rikku and Sasuke laughed. "SASUKE! WE'RE HEADING TOWARDS MACALANIA WOODS!" Naruto shouted into the mic. "OKAY!" Sasuke shouted.  
"Come on let's go." Sasuke grabbed Rikku's hand. "Wait! I have to transform into Tidus first." Rikku said. "Oh! Right!" Sasuke said. Sasuke and Tidus then ran downstairs. "Naruto, why are we going to Macalania Woods Shouldn't we get Rikku first" Sasuke asked. "That's what why we're going there Sasuke." Sakura said.  
"By the way, who's your friend" Naruto said pointing to Tidus. Sakura then punched Naruto's forehead. "Ow! Sakura!" Naruto said. "You idiot! You're not supposed to point." Sakura said. Inner Sakura said, "Cha! It's rude to point!" Tidus then giggled. "What's so funny" Sasuke asked. "Your friends are funny." Tidus replied.  
"Anyway, who's your friend" Naruto asked again. "Oh! Him This is Tidus. He will be joining us in searching for Rikku." "Great!" Sakura said. Later that night,  
they headed towards Macalania Woods. Aerith and Sasuke were sharing a tent while Naruto and Sakura were also sharing a tent while Kakashi and Tidus were in a separate tent. Tidus then woke up and headed towards a spring. He then transformed into Rikku. Sasuke woke up and followed Rikku. Sasuke then found Rikku in a spring. "You're awake." Sasuke said smiling. Rikku then turned around. "I'm sorry. Did I disturb you" Sasuke asked. "No." Rikku replied. "Rikku, why didn't you tell me that you had a secret identity when we first met" Sasuke asked concerned. "Because... I thought you would hate me and go back to that Aerith woman."  
Rikku said sadly. "Aw who cares a shit about her" Sasuke asked. "Y-Yeah. Who cares" Rikku asked. "But still, when I had nightmares about Itachi every night before I met you, she was always there to comfort me." Sasuke said. "Rikku Is it true that you're going to marry Itachi" Rikku then started crying. "Y-Yes. It's true. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you Sasuke. I thought that you weren't ready to know the truth. But, it's true. I'm marrying Itachi in 4 weeks.  
When I marry him, I... I won't be able to be with you anymore Sasuke." Rikku then continued crying. Sasuke then went to her and put his hands on her shoulders.  
"Rikku." Rikku then stopped crying and looked at Sasuke as he said her name. Sasuke then went towards her and kissed her. Rikku's eyes began to shake. But then,  
they closed. After the kiss, they then got out of the spring. "Rikku. Come with me." Sasuke said as he held out his hand and stood up. Rikku then stood up also.  
"Where are we going Sasuke" Rikku asked. "We're going inside the Celsius." Sasuke said. After they got inside the Celsius, they made love. 


	4. Chapter 3

Sasuke X Rikku Chapter 3 The Search For Rikku

Back at The Al-Bhed House Cid sent Al-Bhed guards to look for Rikku and Tidus. Of course, they failed in finding her. Rikku and Tidus was presumed dead to his and her family.  
The next morning, they had a funeral for him and her. Everyone put flowers on her casket. But, Itachi never gave up. Later after the funeral, Itachi ran to Tifa and Yuna. "Tifa! Yuna!" Itachi said as he stopped and panted. "What's wrong" Tifa asked. "I... I'm not giving up to search for Rikku." "Face it Itachi. Rikku and Tidus are dead. What does it matter" Yuna asked. Itachi then put his head down. "Sigh. You're right. I'm sorry." Itachi said sadly. Unfortunately, he gave up.  
"Come on Itachi." Tifa said. "Let's go home." Yuna said. Itachi then held hands with Tifa and Yuna. After they got home, Tifa and Yuna became friends again.  
They apologised to each other for fighting over Tidus.

Meanwhile, Rikku and Sasuke were getting up. Rikku and Sasuke woke up. "Good morning sunshine." Sasuke cooed. "Good morning... handsome." Sasuke and Rikku then laughed. "Listen. Look. About last night, I'm sorry. I just couldn't hold my feelings any longer for you Rikku." Sasuke said. "Oh Sasuke. That's okay.  
I kind of enjoyed it." Rikku said smiling. "Good." Sasuke said also smiling. "Sasuke Did you really mean it when you said that you were in love with me"  
Rikku asked. "Yes." Sasuke said blushing but smiling. "Look. Let's just forget this whole thing ever happened." Rikku said. "OK." Sasuke said. "I know! Let's tell the others that we would like to go to Bevelle to get married." Rikku said. "I don't know Rikku. What will the others think" Sasuke asked. "Oh come on!  
We can tell them to drop us off in Bevelle and get married there and then they'll come back later to pick us up. Okay" Rikku said. "Well, OK." Rikku and Sasuke then got dressed while Rikku transformed back into Tidus. They then went down to join the others. "Good morning." Kakashi said. "Good morning Kakashi." Sasuke replied. "Sasuke! Where the hell have you been last night man" Naruto asked. "Uh... I was uh... taking a bath and then went to bed in the Celsius." Sasuke said blushing. "Guys, Aerith and I would like to go to Bevelle." Sasuke said. "Bevelle But why Sasuke" Sakura asked. "Because... I am going to marry Aerith." Sasuke said. "That's good." Kakashi said smiling. "But... Aerith and I would like to go alone." Sasuke said. "But why" Sakura asked again. "Because... it's personal."  
"Oh. I get it. You just want to drop you off and pick you up later right" Naruto asked. "Right." Later that day, Aerith, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura dropped off Sasuke and Tidus. Tidus then transformed back into Rikku. They then got dressed for the wedding. Sasuke changed into his Chunin Exams outfit while Rikku changed into a wedding dress. Rikku and Sasuke then walked down the aisle. Maester Mika was there. It was only Mika, Rikku, and Sasuke that were the only ones there. "Rikku. Do you take Sasuke Uchiha to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live till death do you part" Mika asked. "I do." Rikku said smiling. "And do you Sasuke Uchiha take this beautiful princess to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live till death do you part" Mika asked. "I do." Mika then picked up the rings. "With this ring, I thee wed." Rikku said. "With this ring, I thee wed." Sasuke said. "I may now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride Sasuke." Sasuke then kissed his bride. "From this day forth, I now pronounce to you Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha!"  
Mika said as he raised his hands up. Later that day, Mika gave Rikku and Sasuke crowns. "From this day forth, you will be known as King Sasuke and Queen Rikku,"  
Mika said proudly.

Later that night, Rikku and Sasuke spent their honeymoon in Macalania Woods. They slept in a hotel. 


	5. Chapter 4

Sasuke X Rikku Chapter 4 After The Honeymoon

After the honeymoon, Rikku and Sasuke fell asleep while making love. The next day, Rikku woke up and started to kiss Sasuke to wake him up. "Sasuke." Rikku cooed. "Hmm" Sasuke asked as he started to feel Rikku's lips on his. "Rikku, what are you doing" Sasuke asked giggling. "I'm kissing you Sasuke." Rikku replied. "Why" Sasuke asked. "Because I love you." Rikku said. "Oh, you." Sasuke said. They then started kissing but stopped. "Rikku, why did you stop"  
Sasuke asked confused. "I have to go the bathroom." Rikku said as she ran towards the bathroom. Rikku then started vomiting on the toilet. "Honey Are you alright" Sasuke asked. "Yes. I'm fine. Just a little morning sickness." Rikku replied as she flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth. Rikku then stopped brushing her teeth. "Sasuke, I need to go the doctor." Rikku said. "Why Is something wrong" Sasuke asked concerned. "I think I'm pregnant." Rikku said.  
Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes. "What You're pregnant" Sasuke asked shocked. "I don't know but I think I am because when 2 people are making love, the girl gets morning sickness and ends up getting pregnant." Rikku said. "Do you want me to go with you Or do you want to go alone" Sasuke asked. "I think you should go with me." Rikku said smiling. "Yeah. I think so too because I'm worried that you might be captured by the guards and hanged to death. I don't want to lose my wife and kid Rikku." Sasuke said sadly. "Oh Sasuke. If something ever happened to me, I would always be with you in your heart. I got it: If I die, you die along with me, alright" Rikku asked smiling. "Alright." Sasuke said. "Let's go." Rikku said as she and Sasuke headed towards the door. They then got to Animeville.  
They then went to Jiraiya who was the city's doctor. They then entered his office. "Hi. I'd like to make an appointment with Dr. Jiraiya please" Rikku said.  
"Are you alone" Rinoa asked. By the way, she was the city's nurse. "No. My husband is here with me." "May I have your names please" Rinoa asked. "Rikku and Sasuke Uchiha. We have just been crowned king and queen yesterday." Rinoa said "Alright. I will call your name in 10 minutes Rikku Okay" Rinoa asked. "Okay."  
Rikku said as she sat next to Sasuke. 10 minutes later, Rinoa came in with a clipboard. "Rikku" Rinoa asked. "That's me." Rikku said as she got up and went towards the scale. "I need you to stand on the scale for me Okay Honey" Rinoa said. "Alright." Rinoa then started weighing Rikku. "157 pounds." Rinoa said.  
"Oh. Okay." Rikku said. "Now I need to check your height." Rinoa said as she wnet towards the wall. "5'2". Rinoa said. "Okay." Rikku said. "Alright now go over to room 2 please. The doctor will be with you in about 20 minutes. By the way, why are you here" Rinoa asked. "I think I'm pregnant." Rikku said. "I see. Anyway, the doctor will be with you in about 20 minutes. Rinoa then left the room with a smile. Sasuke hated it when Rinoa called her honey. Only Rikku's and Sasuke's familes were allowed to call Rikku honey. 20 minutes later, the doctor came in with an ultrasound. "Hello. My name is Dr. Jiraiya. You probably know my name already right" Jiraiya asked. "Uh... Right." Rikku said. "Anyway, why are you here" Jiraiya asked. "I think I'm pregnant." Rikku said. In Animeville,  
if a woman was pregnant, she would have to have an ultrasound first before going to the Hospital to give birth. Jiraiya then said, "Okay. Rikku is it and you're her husband Sasuke Uchiha right" "Right." Rikku and Sasuke both said and started laughing. Jiraiya then smiled. "After the ultrasound is over, I will take Rikku to the Hospital to give birth. But first, let's find out if you're pregnant or not and then we will find out the gender of your baby. Now, shall we" Jiraiya asked. "Yes. We shall." Rikku said smiling. "Okay Rikku I'm going to have to ask you to lay down please because I will put the ultrasound on your stomach to see if you are pregnant and if your baby's a boy or girl alright" Jiraiya asked. "Uh... Dr. Jiraiya, does this mean that I have to exit the room"  
Sasuke asked. "No. You can stay." Jiraiya said. "Good." Sasuke said. "But does this mean that I have to leave the room while my wife is giving birth" Sasuke asked again. "No. You can stay." Jiraiya said again. "Good." Sasuke said again. Jiraiya then put the ultrasound on Rikku. "So, you don't know if you are pregnant. Would you like to find out" Jiraiya asked. "Yes please Dr. Jiraiya." Rikku said. "You are... pregnant." Jiraiya said. Rikku and Sasuke started crying tears of joy. "And the gender of your baby is... a boy." Rikku and Sasuke continued crying tears of joy. "Rikku, if it was girl, what would you name her" Jiraiya asked. "Yunie." Rikku said still crying tears of joy. "But now that it's a boy, We're going to name him... Tidus." Rikku said as she and Sasuke stopped crying tears of joy. Jiraiya then rolled Rikku over to the Hospital with Sasuke at her side for delivery. If women had boys, it would be natural birth.  
But if they had girls, it would be C-Section. Rinoa and Jiraiya then took her to the operating room. "Okay. Now I'm going to have to ask you to push." Rinoa said. "Okay." Rikku said. "Now... push!" Rinoa said as Rikku screamed. "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" Tidus then came out and started crying. "Congratulations Rikku. You gave birth to a very healthy baby boy." Jiraiya said. Rikku and Sasuke started crying tears of joy. "May we see our baby" Sasuke asked still crying tears of joy. "Yes. You may." Jiraiya said as he gave Tidus to Rikku and Sasuke. "Hello my wonderful sweet baby boy." Rikku said as she held Tidus. Tidus then stopped crying. "I'm your daddy." Sasuke said. "And I'm your mommy." Rikku said. "We're a family." Sasuke said. 


	6. Chapter 5

Sasuke X Rikku Chapter 5 The End And Epilogue

After spending 2 nights in the Hospital, Rikku, Sasuke, and Tidus have been cleared to go home. Sasuke then decided to go and tell his friends of the news while Rikku (along with Tidus) decided to tell her family of the news. Afterward, Rikku, Sasuke, and Tidus then went back to the Celsius. Aerith, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura were not happy that Sasuke and Rikku were now married and had a child. "Sasuke! Where have you been!" Kakashi shouted. "I was with Rikku."  
Sasuke said finally admitting the truth. "Sasuke! You lied to us!" Sakura shouted. "How did I lie!" Sasuke shouted. "Instead of staying away from her, you end up marrying her and have a child." Naruto shouted. "Sasuke, you have committed adultery." Aerith said. But just then, Rikku's family appeared. "You too Rikku. You have committed adultery when you were supposed to marry Itachi and Sasuke you were supposed to marry Aerith." Cid said. "Axel! Lock them up!"  
Cid said. "Yes Sir!" Axel shouted. "Cid wait! What about the child" Sakura asked. "Give him to me." Cid said. Sakura then handed Tidus to Axel. Meanwhile, at the trial. "Rikku and Sasuke, you two have committed adultery when you, Rikku. was supposed to marry Itachi while you Sasuke, was supposed to marry Aerith.  
Rikku and Sasuke, your sentence... is death! Court adjourned!" Gabranth said. The soldiers then took Rikku and Sasuke in their cell. Yes, they were sharing a cell together. "Rikku... Rikku... In case this ends badly, I want to say that... I'm really glad that I got to know you." Sasuke said. "I've loved you from the first day we met. My heart will always belong to you... It would've been better if we never met... none of this would've happened. Rikku said smiling but crying. "Rikku... look at me. I'd rather die with you today then live 100 years without knowing you." Sasuke said calmly looking at Rikku. "Oh Sasuke!" Rikku said. "Oh Rikku!" Sasuke said as he and Rikku hugged. "Rikku, I just wanted to say that you were the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm really glad that I got to know you." Sasuke said. "I love you Sasuke." Rikku said as she stopped crying. "I love you too Rikku." A solider then came. "Rikku, Sasuke, it's time."  
"Well, this it." Rikku said. "Yeah." Rikku said. The guards then walked Rikku and Sasuke outside their prison cell and went outside. Rikku was to be hanged while Sasuke was to be executed. Meanwhile, Aerith and Itachi were at home while Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Tidus were at the execution. Rikku was then hanged while Sasuke was executed. On the very same day, Aerith and Itachi killed themselves.

The next day, everyone was at Aerith, Itachi, Rikku, and Sasuke's funeral.

The next day, Naruto, Sakura, and Tidus visited Rikku and Sasuke's grave. After their children's deaths, The Al-Bhed Clan and Uchiha Clan reconciled and promised never to fight again. Tidus then put a rose on his parent's grave. Tidus was now all grown up and now 17. Naruto and Sakura married and decided to adopt Tidus as their son. Naruto and Sakura then married. Tidus and Yuna married while Cloud and Tifa married. Not only was Tidus Naruto and Sakura's son but he was also the new teamate in Squad 7 as Sasuke's replacement. 


End file.
